Fight to be on top!
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Hinata and Sakura have neglected their feelings for Naruto far too long and in one series they burst it all out, leaving Naruto more confused then ever. Will they ever accept each other as Naruto's 'friend' or would one of them finally reach the role of a lover!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The sound of cherry blossoms, silently falling on the ground, it brings Naruto to confront he's lovers, "Hey…" his voice bitter, yet friendly, like a demon inviting you to your death in a polite manner, "I…don't know what to say…how should I put this." He chuckled, slightly amazed as awkwardness sets foot on his door. The door to his feelings. He received two letters, two letters that even placed together, seem so lonely.

"I didn't know…it'll be the both of you…"

He said, grinning. The two people before him are friends, but weird enough, they're also his best friends. It's like choosing over the best food, but both are equally tasty…it'll be injustice if he chose one over the other, so like every man who's been in this situation, there is only one thing to do.

"See ya!"

He yelled, running. The girls tried to stop him, but to no avail, they couldn't. They just confessed their love to him after all, and they both desperately want to be with him, but now…they have a new threat…and it's standing right next to them.

"You like Naruto-kun too…?"

Hinata said, blushing madly. When she saw her here, she thought she placed the note in the wrong locker. She couldn't possibly guessed that another person placed a note in Naruto's locker, also, with the same time and place. That is just ridiculous, something you wouldn't ever guess, even in your entire life, but the other girl simply grins. She wants Naruto, now more that ever and there isn't a single soul to stop her.

She just been in a shaky relationship with the notorious playboy Sasuke and has seriously got fed up. He couldn't see the eyes of maiden, especially since she never gave him the chance. The moment he came back, rejoined to old friends. She thought this could be her chance, a revelation filled with love. The thought of it still makes her red, crimson red, but that's not the case here. The moment the man stepped inside Konoha. He was surrounded with girls of every kind, of every village.

To be blunt, her imaginary fairy tale didn't happen and she believed her life is over, buying cats and ready to live the life of a women who grows old, hollering at the little children for being too loud. That was until she realizes that her heart didn't skip a beat, sure she would love the fairy tale to come true, but she notices now. She didn't want it with Sasuke. She wanted it with Naruto. She felt so stupid, dumb, waiting for her death since she never realized it, but now…she's ready…and she won't be ready more than she is now, "Well I have been with him a lot longer than you have…" Sakura said pleasantly, smiling innocently, like a maiden waiting for deflowering, but to her surprise, Hinata didn't move an inch.

She just returns the pleasant smile and has proven to be a rival, a rival willing to go to the greatest extent for her love, "You may have…" he voice lingers. The trees freeze, the leaves refuse to move and she brings out a peace sign, "but it looks like his still single despite the years you've been with him…if you think you have a chance now despite the fact you're not in a group anymore…dream on…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading and to answer the question from one of the reviews. The way women and men see things are completely different, so when I wrote that sentence it meant that Sasuke treated her the way he thought a guy should treat a girl and not the way a woman would see a guy treating a girl.

Also this world is a world that I just pulled from my head. It might have some Konoha references and they still do missions, but like all my stories. I just pulled this from my head and no where else.

Chapter one:

Naruto opens his eyes, feeling the warm from the sun and instantly brightening his day. He had never had a moment in his life when he felt appreciated fully. Sure, everyone is happy and glad he saved the village, but no one properly thanked him. He doesn't mind, but he is what people will classify as an anti-hero.

The definition of a hero does not exist. It will never exist. The world itself denies it and it gives you powers where you will always have to make choice. Those who try to break the boundary of being a hero are called anti-heroes since they never fully achieve their sense of what's a hero.

They untimely choices and humane faults lead to people's death and before an anti-hero realize it. They do more harm than good.

Forever meant to travel the world alone, Naruto expected this and that is why his confused.

"Why…"

He drops his shoes as he looks into his locker. There are two letters perfectly handwritten and if not carefully observed. They can be considered as the same hand writing. But Naruto knew better, he understood that those letters are not from the same person.

He knows this fact so well that it's almost frightening.

* * *

Hinata brushes her hair, trying to ignore the obvious blush from her face. She is in her third period gym class and now that it's over. She can freely clean her body until the warning bell rings.

The rest of the students are coming out of the bath and there is a girl that is considered to be perfect. The light pink hair, beautiful face and colorful expressions, brings nothing but the out-most beauty of this girl.

Hinata knows this and this is why she hides her face, despite the two being close friends.

She has respect for this woman, not because she is beautiful, but because she is the one who introduced her to Naruto. The clumsy classmate is nothing but trouble, but it brings a sense of life and joy to her. That is why she respects her and that is why she listens to Sakura's endless rant of how Sasuke's a failure of a boyfriend.

The day Naruto declared his love to Sakura created a love triangle with no end. Naruto loved Sakura and Sakura loved Sasuke, Sasuke though shows no emotion and has become some sex symbol within the school.

No one can say for sure if he doesn't find it amusing to have girls tremble whenever he walks, but Hinata is sure that he just plainly doesn't care. Unlike most girls, Hinata stuck true with her love and did not stray from Naruto, loving him since the beginning.

She was afraid that Sakura and Naruto would grow to love each other, but that day ended, when Sakura and Sasuke became an official couple.

Naruto strayed from the path of hanging out with the two when he found out. He wasn't necessarily heartbroken, but he was definitely confused and he felt that it was needed that he and the two get some time off from each other.

He had followed one of the most enthusiastic teachers on a world tour and today is when he is finally coming back. The teacher suffered some back ache and got sick so Naruto had to come home. He was supposed to go on the world tour for the rest of his highschool years but since the old man got sick. Naruto is forced to live his highschool life once again.

* * *

"Hinata…?"

Sakura suddenly waves her hand back and forth, looking puzzled at the girl with the white eyes.

"You okay?"

Hinata quickly snaps out of dream world and nods her head quickly. Sakura smiles and grabs her hand, "Let's go then before all the good bread are gone."

Sakura could feel the warmth inside Hinata's hand and is now wondering if she was excited as she is. Naruto is coming home and she dropped a letter inside his locker so he would get it. It was supposed to be a greeting letter, but her heart took over the pen and she constantly wrote of how much she loved him.

Now that she thinks about it, a soft blush covers her face and she quickly tries to hide it. The emotions that run through her veins are like an ocean poured inside a bucket.

She never knew it was going to be this way, dumbfounded that she got shy thinking about him one day. She was in denial at first, but when objects like eraser's, fries and clouds appeared in the same image of Naruto. She finally knew.

She just wanted to be happy, but she was never in love with Sasuke. She thought that maybe he will provide the escape from the world that she desperately needed. She was wrong; feeling fooled like a jester, the girl called it off. Even though no one knows about it yet, Sasuke and she are no longer together.

The day they told Naruto about it was awkward. They all sat together and Naruto started making jokes about how they were holding hands. That's when they dropped it on him. Every sentence broke the boundaries of having a peaceful life.

Sakura could tell that he didn't love her completely and if it were to stay like that every day, where she can remain single and he could try and love her. He would accept it.

"That's all going to change."

Sakura whispers, but the girl that she was dragging beside her caught it.

"Sakura…?"

Sakura laughs and pretend nothing happened, a new mask for her to wear.

"Oh it's nothing…"

A/N: Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: People are saying that they want an individual HinaXNaru story and I understand, but I'm only a beginner. I got a rough plot of how it's going to be, using the importance of the Hyuuga family. I'm just saying to not be expecting it, but it might come sooner than you think.

PS: Sakura fans, please level it out because the Hinata fans are stealing your thunder…and maybe the next event Naruto makes with a girl is determined by the reviews…maybe :P

Chapter 2:

The girls look at each other and then walk opposite's ways. This is going to be the first time that they're not going to hang out, but neither looks to regret it. The love and passion for the idiot, burns the very muscles of their heart.

Hinata walks inside her house, meeting her father standing there. He's holding a bowl with some mixing ingredients, stirring lively.

"Good evening Sakura, Hinata, make yourselves at home…"

Her father said, paying close attention to his cooking and not towards he's daughter that's standing with no friends. It's not that Hinata had no friends at all, but the only people allowed inside her house is her cousin Neji, or Sakura.

She realizes this loneliness and holds her chest quickly.

Her father brings out the cake batter with a smile and offers it to Hinata's.

"Try some, it's a new flavor I'm working on…" he lifts the spoon to her lips, but Hinata doesn't bite into it like she usually does. Instead, she charges up the stairs and into her room, where she grabs a pillow and screams into it.

Her father, standing downstairs helplessly confused, taste's the tip batter and then sighs. He figures he added too much salt…(by the way)…Hinata's father is no baker…

* * *

Sakura walked down the street until she arrives to a familiar corner. This is a corner where the kids usually come after school to hang out.

There are a lot of corners across town, but it's basically wherever Sasuke chooses to hang out. The girls giggle close to the boy as Sasuke peels the orange slowly. He's eyes catches the pink hair of Sakura as Sakura tries to walk by without being notice.

"Hiding behind the mailbox isn't going to work…"

Sasuke said coolly, sighing as he finally finishes the orange and eating it all in one bite. Sakura stands up slowly and continues to walk away. She doesn't like Sasuke anymore, but the intense feeling he creates are still overwhelming.

She continues down, ignoring her past lover, but then finds another familiar face playing basketball with the rest of the boys. It was Ten-Ten, this girl is just physically amazing and can do almost anything a healthy young man could.

She's even known to have fought a few boys back in her day and the girl always invites Sakura to play some b-ball.

"Sakura-chan, let's play some ball since we're only one man short."

Ten-Ten said, playfully tossing the ball back and forth, but Sakura just smiles apologetic and points to the imaginary person behind her.

"Sorry Ten, I'm going to be hanging out with Hinata today."

Ten-Ten looks behind her and gives a troubled look while Sakura continues to smile. Sakura is waiting to hear the replies, 'bummer' or 'maybe next time since I don't want to take you away from Hinata.' But she hears none of that. Instead, she hears a worried voice saying.

"Who're you pointing to…?"

* * *

Naruto quickly comes to a halt after running none-stop for thirty minutes. He knows for a fact that he disappeared from them ever since the first ten seconds, but he still continued running.

It's not from the girls, but from their confessions.

Naruto left the high school life because he's boundaries were broken and the man was mentally unstable. He is also highly trained in martial arts and could kill almost anything without a gun. He was called the human weapon.

That all changed when the old man called him on he's trip. He showed him both the beauty and tragedies of life. Naruto, during the trip, desperately wanted to stop everything and save everyone.

He had to learn it the hard way.

Helping everyone…is just simply impossible.

Naruto thought deeply about this, but was then interrupted by a girl with blonde hair. She's holding an umbrella and before Naruto could look troubled of why she was holding it. The clouds were covered in darkness, showing signs of heavy rain.

"Naruto-kun?"

The girl said, smiling as she runs to Naruto with the umbrella and Naruto bites his lips squinting slightly at the ground.

"Hey Ino…long time no see…"

Naruto said, not locking he's eyes with her. Sakura may be known as the most beautiful girl, but no one has ever been doubtful that Ino was good looking as well.

"Yep…"

Ino says happily and grabs Naruto's hands, bringing him closer under the umbrella. They're so close that if Naruto makes any sudden moment. He might feel her skin.

Then the rain starts to pour, leaving a stream of water underneath their shoes. The rain pours heavily and Ino starts showing signs of trouble. She couldn't hold the umbrella well due to the heavy rain and without noticing.

Naruto puts he's hand on hers, to help support the strength. Ino quickly blushes and smiles lightly.

"Thank you…"

She said giggling softly, as the cold makes her breath show as thin white air. Naruto sighs since he already knows this couldn't end without more trouble.

They continue to stand there, waiting patiently for the rain to stop. Every second felt like an hour, every hour felt like a year and Naruto didn't notice that the two of them started talking of various things.

They spoke about the change in their lives and how each of the girls Naruto knew ended up being in great, respectable roles.

Hinata is the captain of the archery club, Sakura is the captain of the cheerleading squad, Ino is the captain of the volleyball squad and, surprisingly, Ten-Ten is a librarian.

Their peaceful talks flies by and then the rain comes to an abrupt end, leaving the two dumbfounded of what to do.

Naruto swallows hard and breaks the awkward silence, "Well Ino, it was fun, really…but I guess I should be going now."

Ino nods her head and walks off the opposite side, while closing her umbrella. The two walked separate ways, and are probably never going to talk about this event ever again…

* * *

Cross- "Cheer's."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just to clarify with everyone. This is a NaruXSakuHina and nothing more. If I put Ino in the spotlight or maybe Ten-Ten, whatever…it won't mean anything…it's just to provide a character development of Naruto. I read all my reviews and thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 3

The school day begins and Naruto had not felt any awkward intentions from the girls, instead, they shyly stray away from him. Which is fine since he never liked the attention they gave to him, at least not in that way.

He had continued the rest of the day just like this. Not meeting up with the girls to talk or trying to go after them. He figures that if he leaves them alone the girls would eventually give up on him and live their normal lives.

He had given up on love not because Sakura had went out with Sasuke, but instead something deeper. He doesn't believe in love. He doesn't know why and even though he desperately wanted to go out with Sakura. He never actually wanted to go out with her.

That empty feeling of not known love created a hole for him and he covered it up by the fake love he showed Sakura. It was artificial and for that. He could not forgive himself and that is why he left on the long epic journey with the old man.

The old man had brought him to many places and showed him the way of life. He had he's life threatened countless of time though, but nonetheless they were truly fun.

The bell interrupts he's thoughts and it's time to go back home. He walks outside of the school chatting with some friends until he sees a light pink hair blocking he's way.

"It's Sakura…"

One of he's friends say's in awe and Naruto brows cross, "Sakura…you're kind of blocking my way…" Naruto said with an apologetic manner. He wanted to go home. He didn't want this to happen. It was like a little kid confronting he's nightmare.

Sakura blushes more deeply by all the stares and then finally sighs, "Aren't you going to ask me out…" her small voice lets out a whisper and Naruto could barely hear it. He couldn't hear it, but he knew what it was. He just wanted to make sure, "W-what was that…"

Sakura glares at him thinking that Naruto was just messing with her like he always did so he grabs he's hands, "Just follow me idiot!" she screams and starts to run from the gazes. Naruto's friends stood there with jealously and shock, "N-Naruto! You chose Naruto!?"

The school idol running with the village idiot not… even the seven wonders couldn't top this. Naruto could already see the Sakura fan club holding their clubs and yelling the words 'blasphemy' and 'cursed' out loud like he wasn't there.

All Naruto could do is smile and brush the back of he's head and that's when he saw her. The look in her eyes, the tears sliding down her face and the quick sudden movements to hide from him. She had always done this hasn't she…she had always run from him.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispers and the girl trying desperately to hide her presence jolts inside her heart but deny he's words. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit sad from seeing this.

* * *

Hinata runs down the hill under the school bridge to hide her existene. She clenches her torn heart and starts sobbing really loud, "He called me…"

She said to herself. Her careful sobs sounded like she was laughing at her pitiful self. She looked up to the sky and cursed whichever god placed this hole in her heart. That's when a familiar person walks beside her and places her arm around the saddened child.

"It's alright Hinata…" The woman said soothing the little girl and bringing her to stand, "It's alright…" Hinata grabs the person who was trying to make her feel better and hugs her. When she looks up she could see the light blonde hair flowing in the wind and the diamond like crest in the middle of her forehead.

"Principle…?"

Hinata said dumbfounded. She would have never known the principle would be here watching her. It was like something you would see in the movie, but before Hinata could distance herself in a more respectable manner. The principle speaks to her like a friend.

"Principle…am I really that old that you can't call me Tsunade?"

Tsunade laughs, resting her arm on the poor girl's shoulders, "Now come along Hinata, you're going to go through some special training." Tsunade said in a frightening but promising way. Hinata gave a look of reluctance but eventually nods her head and follows the grown woman.

* * *

Naruto tries to pull himself off Sakura, but only manages to when they reach the outside of the school. He looked at the suspicious pink bandit as the people walking back home grew dimmer and dimmer. It felt like hours that they stood there.

Sakura's head was staring directly at the ground because for some reason she did not approve of her actions. Didn't she want another chance with Naruto, but then why…why has she felt unsatisfied by the results. She has him here. She has him close to her like she always wanted.

Naruto sighs and looks at her troubled face. He didn't like seeing Sakura like this, well…he didn't like seeing any girl like this in general so he grabs her hand and leads the way this time, "What am I going to do with you…" he said with a grin.

"I guess we should get something to eat right?"

The words that entered Sakura's mind completely knock's her out mentally. Is Naruto actually doing the control? At that moment she found out why she felt unsatisfied by the results and why she felt something was wrong. This. This is how a maiden should be treated like.

Then for an awkward pause and for the first time in Sakura's life, she embarrassingly looks up with a genuine blush and nods her head softly.

"Let's go Naruto…"

She said smiling and walking alongside him to keep up their pace. She is walking with Naruto Uzumaki and they're going to go on a date.

Cross- Sakura has made the first move, but what's going to happen in Tsunade's little training exercise for Hinata? Find out more in the next edition of Dragon Ball Z.

PS: I also did some fixing on the layout so tell me what you think of it. I hope it's easier to read.

~Cheers~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Hinata walks inside the lively teahouse and quickly retreats. Everyone was having fun and she thought she might be a bother, but before she could leave, a person stand's in front of her with a huge grin, "C'mon Hinata, I said this was going to be fun, right?" Tsunade said while looking at the waiter. The waiter quickly recognizes Tsunade and shows them to their seats.

Tsunade holds her small cup of Sake and takes little sips, "So tell me what's bothering you…" she said, looking at Hinata who looks so out of place. Hinata closes her eyes tightly and then shouts out the reason why she followed Tsunade in the first place, "You said you were going to train me right?!" Tsunade give a facial expression like she won the lottery, "Oooh, Hinata, that's the spirit you should show more of that enthusiasm when you meet Naruto." Tsunade gives a light clap.

Hinata blushes slightly and holds her small cup of water, "S-so…are you going to teach me?" Hinata asks as she brings the cup to her mouth and takes a little sip. She smacks her tongue to the roof of her gums and gives a trouble expression, "This is some weird water…" she said, not sounding like herself and Tsunade pretends not to hear her.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walk side by side in the park as they point out useless things. Like animals and how many benches are lineup. They just finished eating at the ramen shop, and decided to waste their time here.

"That's a squirrel…"

"That's a small acorn…"

"Yep…"

It sounds boring so Sakura gives a sigh and walks a bit quicker in front of Naruto, turning her body so she could look at him, "Naruto, you said we were going to have some fun…" She pouts and Naruto raises he's hands in defense, "What're you talking about…" he points at the squirrel manifesting its mouth on the little acorn, "We're having a blast!"

Sakura watches as Naruto walks to the little squirrel and cracks it open with a knife, "Here ya go little buddy…" Naruto said smiling, handing the nut towards the grateful squirrel, "How about you ask that squirrel to walk you home while you're at it." Sakura said in an annoyed tone and walks further ahead, leaving Naruto to chase after her.

It was just like before. Naruto is chasing after her just like before and she realizes that she's okay with this. She just felt a little sad that he's still chasing, "When…are you going to catch up…" Sakura whispers, sighing and then out of nowhere, Naruto grabs her hand and pulls her towards him, "Hey Sakura, why are you running?"

Sakura didn't notice, but she was actually running away. All this time she thought she was just walking slowly, but she was actually running, "Naruto?" Sakura could see that Naruto has grown up. He's not the little kid from before, and now… she's in he's arms.

"Could you please let me go now…?"

Naruto notices what he was doing and quickly let goes of Sakura, forcing her to fall directly on the floor, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't know I was touching you…" He said, smiling awkwardly as Sakura stood back up and dust off her shirt. Naruto thought she was going to get mad, but she wasn't, she was actually smiling.

Then just as the smile appeared, it disappears and now she's crossing her arms, "Dropping a lady on the floor…" she glares at the clumsy idiot, "You owe me now…" Naruto scratches he's head and shakes it slowly, "Whaaa…."

* * *

"That pink headed loser stole him from me…I never even bothered her when she was going out with Sasuke!" Hinata said in a voice that didn't even sound like her own, "I mean come on, really? Do you have to take everything from me?" She throws the glass to the wall and it shatters, creating a scene inside the teahouse.

Tsunade, who was secretly enjoying all of this, nods her head as if she was listening. Hinata's face was so red because she drank ten cups of sake, finishing over three bottles. The company had to call a cab for her, but she was still going, "That's not even the messed up part. Sakura didn't even love Naruto and now that she's unsatisfied with Sasuke, she wants him?"

Hinata slams her fist on the table and shakes her head rapidly, "I watched over Naruto and I've stood by he's side even if he doesn't know. What do people expect me to do, go up to him and tell him I love him?" there was already a crowd of people surrounding the table and listening to the story.

Some were holding handkerchiefs to wipe their tears while other hurled her with insults, "Why couldn't you have told him you love him if you're going to complain so much!" one of the customers yells while raising he's fist, but Hinata quickly snaps back, "How!" she hold's her hand to her chest as if it's breaking, "How could I tell someone I love them when they openly admit their love for someone else…"

"Why am I doing this again?" Naruto ask himself as he looks at the golden ball in his hands. The two of them went to a carnival and Sakura found some stuff toy that she liked. That is why he is doing this ridiculous scandal of a game. The bottles his supposed to knock down are glued tightly and that's why no one is winning the game.

It's all fun until someone actually wants one of the stuff toys and the 'guy' of the relationship has to use all he's money to get it. Naruto sighs as the ball fails to knock over the bottle, despite hitting it directly. He knew it was a trick. He knew he was just giving all he's money away…but he also knows that Sakura really wanted that toy.

Sakura kept looking at the plushy with an adorable sticker on it. Her eyes gleaming at just the sight of it and that is why Naruto is doing this ridiculous scandal of game. Sakura looks up to Naruto as he tries and tries again for the toy she wants.

The toy somehow reminds her of Naruto and that is why. She honestly doesn't know how, but that brown small bear reminds him of Naruto for some reason. She really wanted it, but if Naruto's going to have to spend all he's money then she wouldn't ask for more.

Sakura reaches for Naruto's hand and gives him a genuine smile, "Naruto, let's just go…there's other prizes we can win." She tries to tug him over, but Naruto smiles back at her, "Don't worry Sakura, I'll get you that toy." He was down to he's last ball and all the money he made this week will go to waste if he doesn't hit it.

Then in a surprise way, Naruto brings the ball close to her face and Sakura gives him a puzzled look. Naruto continues to look at he's target, the bottle that started to get wobbly after he hit it constantly and said, "Kiss it Sakura, bring it good luck." He said, more determined than ever. He's expression screamed, 'believe it' and Sakura grabs Naruto and tiptoes to he's face.

Her lips press against he's cheeks and Naruto lets out a little grunt from shock, "S-sakura…?" He lets go of he's gaze, but Sakura forces him to continue looking, "You can do it Naruto…you don't need me to kiss a ball…I know you can do it…" She said with a smile as she hugs him and Naruto nods he's head.

"Here I go!" he tosses the ball and the wobbly bottle crashes to the ground. Everyone, including the salesman, stands there in disbelief, until Naruto raises he's hand in victory, "YES!" he shouts and the salesman hands them the prize.

* * *

Hinata sits there in the back of cab, sleeping on Tsunade's lap, "What am I going to do with you…" she said, wiping away the fresh tears that are falling down Hinata's cheeks. Tsunade lets out a sigh as she begins to think this whole training exercise is useless, not because Hinata drank too much Sake, but because she already had all she needed to love Naruto.

It's just that there is a change…Naruto might not love her back…this is what made her hold back. She didn't want him to love her because she loved him. She wanted to love her for being her. She wanted to be accepted in he's arms and there would be no way that would happen if she openly admit her love.

She also wanted him to be happy…even if it's with another woman…she wanted him to be happy…

* * *

"This is your house?!" Naruto yells, holding he's hand to display its magnificence, "You got to be kidding me?!" calling it a house would be wrong. The 'house' itself can be considered to be a mansion. Sakura just giggles, holding her bear close to her chest. They had to go home because it was getting late and Naruto ran out of money, but it was all worth it since Sakura acquired whole present.

Even if it's a useless bear, it meant a lot to her. They said their farewells and Sakura enters her house as her parents give a dumbfounded look. Their daughter, the one who keeps complaining about something, is actually smiling, "Honey, call the doctor, something is wrong with Sakura…" her dad said, looking a little worried.

But Sakura just smiles and hides the bear from behind her, "Don't worry about it." She said, giggling softly as she walks up the stairs and enters her room. She successfully hid the bear from her parents and now she can admire her reward. The bear that looks worn out brings some kind of pleasure to her and Sakura kisses it softly.

She hugs it tightly and the bear lets out small voice. She knows now why the bear reminded her so much of Naruto as she hears the automated voice, "I…Love…You…"

Cross- "Cheers"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Naruto opens his eyes, thinking of the date he went with Sakura and how great it was. He's feelings unsure, it was like doing something you're not used to and he still felt alone, despite having the most human interaction he had for years.

He crosses his arms behind his head, lying on his bed. He is confused about what that bear meant to Sakura and why'd she even want to go out with him in the first place, doesn't she love Sasuke? She made it clear when they told him the information. He could still remember that day and how painful it was.

**(Flash back)**

"Have you heard…" one of the students whispers to his peers, even though Naruto is sitting right next to them. His feelings for Sakura are well known in the campus, but regardless, the students still spoke about it in front of him, not showing an ounce of consideration.

"Yea, Sakura is hooking up with that popular kid that all the girls like?"

"It also means we're going to have all the single ladies back!"

"You crazy…it just means that they're going to try harder…"

The two students have their friendly conversation as Naruto stands up, denying the words he is hearing, Sasuke and Sakura, it's impossible, it couldn't happen, it is all a lie, it is all a joke. This is all a dream and he will wake up soon. He slumps his head down on the cold desk and gets ready to open his eyes. When he does open his eyes, he will wake up and the whole thing will just be a bad dream.

The darkness surrounds his brain as he tries his best to wake up from this nightmare. He takes every energy he has to summon himself from this sleep and get ready for school. He is not in school now and he is actually late, because this is a dream. This long nightmare is all but a dream and he will wake up in the count of three.

One.

Two.

Three.

Why…

Why is he still in the classroom where people chatter about the new hot couple? The couple that's meant to be, the couple that will end up married. Don't they know there is another person in this troubling equation, someone who actually loves Sakura.

He does love Sakura…right?

The walls that held his very personal world together shatters as his thoughts rampage in his brain. He is dealing with a subtle feeling, a feeling he doesn't even understand.

"It can't be…"

He whispers silently and stands up quickly, seeing one of his friends standing outside the door waving at him. The bushy brow kid name Rock-Lee frantically tries to get his attention and Naruto gives out a sigh of relief. He finally has a reason to get out of this hell-hole, a place that only spouts lies and tries to deceive you.

* * *

"Rock-Lee, what do you want?"

Naruto said in a friendly manner as he closes the door, shutting in the lies as if hiding a dark secret. Rock-Lee is breathing heavily, as if he was just done running down a marathon, "You got to see this!" he shouts a bit, bringing some attention to them, but luckily it disappears quickly.

Naruto crosses his brows in confusion, "What do you mean?" They are currently in the third floor, which must explain why Lee is breathing with difficulty. Lee desperately tries to explain the situation, but he just ends up mumbling gibberish and Naruto gives a light chuckle, "Lee…I can't hear what you're trying to say."

Lee lets out a heavy sigh and grabs Naruto by the collar forcefully. This feeling felt that the issue was urgent and Lee brings him to the window that's facing the courtyard, "Look…"

Naruto's eyes widen as he watches the scene below him. The sight that should not be happening, "That's…." he tries to find an explanation, something to glue his world back together, something to stop him from stepping into madness, "That's a lie…this is a lie Lee…" Naruto chuckles lightly again, walking away from the window. Lee tries to stop him, but Naruto shakes his hand off violently.

"I got to get away…I got to wake up…it's all a lie…"

He mumbles insanely while walking down the stairs. He doesn't know where his going, but he knows he has to leave. He has to go find somewhere new and start something new. He has to replace his wall before the already destroyed world burns out of existence.

He sees a door with two handles, it's large and for some reason it provides security and insurance. He needs to free himself from this lie before it's too late. He has too…that's the only thing in his mind right now and he knows that if he concentrates hard enough. He can fix his world once again and continue to live normal.

He grabs the cold handle of the door and his brain suddenly tells him to stop, but he couldn't, he is already twisting the golden knob open and it's only a matter of time befo-

"Oh it's you Naruto-kun…"

Naruto freezes, her words cold as ice. Naruto forces himself to turn around with an awkward smile. It was the both of them, the two people he could trust. Sasuke knew he loves Sakura, but he chose her anyways, despite having a whole book of girls to choose from. He chooses her.

"Sakura…Sasuke…how's it going…"

Naruto said with a bitter voice, a voice that doesn't even sound like his own. His thoughts and desire to save his world are nonexistent now, because his world is burned up, nothing but ashes, "Remember when you said I never had a chance with Sasuke…?" Sakura said, grinning, "Did I say that…?" Naruto tries to hide the fact that his trembling, but it looks so obvious even a child could notice it.

"You did…and now here I am, in his arms." She said bitterly as she turns her head away from Naruto, as if tired of seeing his face. Sasuke follows alongside her, having nothing to say but watching Naruto with pity. Naruto is alone now. The voices in his head have left him as well. There is nothing but the cold, cold wind that surrounds the hallway.

He falls on his knees feeling nothing. He doesn't know what feeling is anymore. He steeled his nerves when Sakura showed up, but it didn't help. It still hurts and now it's even more painful. He then closes his eyes and decides there is another way to fill this hole in his heart. He would have to do more than steeling his nerves. He would have to take them out, one by one.

**(Flashback ends)**

Naruto stands up and gets ready to cloth himself. He remembers that day as if it was yesterday and now understands it more than ever. He cannot allow his heart to fall for anyone. He cannot give to anyone that is not willing to catch it. He will no longer be a victim.

The flashbacks he used to get constantly of that day brought him cold sweat and he would wake up every morning when he was traveling with the old man drenched. Now that he is used to it, he doesn't feel anything, Naruto Uzumaki has successfully created a new world, a new world where no nerve of his body exist.

Cross- "Cheers"

* * *

PS: I enjoy reading you guys reviews and some of them are really funny. So I decided to do a little highlight for a review I thought was really funny, this will only happen when I think it's funny and decide to post them.

"OK...let me just start of by saying I am a huge naruhina fan and I hate sakura haruno, hate as in I wish her character was never even created"

-**Angelica**-


End file.
